Naruto: Resurgence of Mokuton
by ImHellaUgly
Summary: I absolutely suck at summaries so just check out the story if you want to know what it's about.
1. chapter 1

It has been 6 years since the Kyubi's attack on Konoha. Six years since the Third Hokage sacraficed his life to seal the Kyubi into three children of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

The children were hailed as heroes alongside the now deceased Hokage. They grew up living a lavish life, their parents loved them and spoiled them. The Hokage's children were as happy as could be.

All except for one.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze the first born quadruplet of the Hokage. He is also the only one of his siblings that doesn't carry part of the Kyubi. The red head boy was blamed for everything his siblings did wrong. Even when his siblings would mess with him he would be the one that got in trouble. Naruto was neglected. Sometimes his parents even forgot to feed him.

So Naruto came up with a solution to help him get by. He read. Whenever people saw him they would see that he had his face in a book with his dark violet eyes scanning the words at a furious pace. With his near eidetic memory and passion for books he became quite knowledgeable for his age. Eesily smarter than the eat of the kids his age.

But with all the reading he does he isn't able to get much exercise. Causing him to be physically weaker than the rest. Something he was hoping to remedy when his ninja training starts.

Speaking of ninja training today is his and his siblings birthday. They turned six today, the age when most clan bred children begin training.

It started off as any other day for him. He had to wake himself up while his mom went and woke his siblings. Then he would go and have breakfast with his family as they chatted away while he remained silent. When talked to he would only give out short responses that got his point across. Then they would party.

All the clan heads and their children were invited. They would each receive presents with him getting money as no one knew what he would want. At the end of the party only a few people remained. His sisters Mito and Narumi. His brother Menma. Kakashi a former student of his father's. Lastly there was Jiraiya and Tsunade the last two loyal sannin.

The adults were all stadning in front of the kids but they all avoided Naruto's eyes. Minato cleared his throat. "Alright, kids as you might know all clan children begin their training when they turn six. So we all have decided to begin your training" he said with a happy smile. Though the man was still avoiding Naruto's eyes choosing to look at his siblings instead.

Jiraiya stepped up and began talking. "We will be assisting in your training" he said with a smile causing the kids besides Naruto to cheer then tackle them all in a massive hug.

Naruto stood there patiently waiting for them to say something else. When his siblings calmed down and released the adults his father turned to him with an uneasy look. "N-naruto you see... w-we won't begin your training until you enter the academy. Your siblings need to be able to control the Kyubi's chakra when the time comes. A-and right now they need all of our attention. Please understand" Minato said. Hoping for Naruto to see his point of view.

Naruto looked down at the ground. Now there was multiple things he could have done here. He could have exploded and ranted about unfairness to them, or he could accept the fact and move on. Naruto being the mature kid he is chose the latter.

He simply looked up at everyone there and with a monotone voice said "Yes". Then Naruto spun on his heal, his red hair waving in the air and walked out of the house completely ignoring their calls for him to stay, his walk eventaully truned into an aimless stroll. He didn't know where he was going but soon he arrived at a forest near the Senju compound.

The massive training ground consisted of a forest and a giant wierd looking tree in the center. It was darker colored than the rest and had no leaves except for at the top.

Getting curious about the tree he alked up and put his plan on it. Then all of his stress seemed to melt away. For the first time in a long time he felt at peace.

That is not the only thing he felt though.

Something unlocked within him, something that he assumed was his chakra. It sent power surging through his veins. Raw power.

The plant life of the forest started looking more alive than ever. The trees seemed to hum with happiness and all of the wilted plants became healthy again. Small flowers started blooming and Naruto felt at one with nature.

"Am I doing this?" Naruto said in awe. Not expecting an answer. But he got one anyway.

"The answer to that is both yes and no" Stated a deep voice that sounded very kind at the same time. That startled Naruto and his chakra flow stopped.

Quickly turning around facing the owner of the voice he was greeted by the smiling face of the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju, though he was slightly tranparent. He is no enemy to Naruto nor does he have any ill intent. There is only problem though. Hashirama Senju is dead.

Even though Naruto was mature for his age, he is still a kid. "AAAAAAHHHH GHOST!" he screamed then promptly passed out.

 _Five Minutes Later_

"Uuggghhh I just had the most wild dream where I saw the ghost of Hashirama Senju. Man... I hate ghosts" He really does. He hates them with a burning fiery passion. Just the thought of the spectral bastards make his skin crawl.

"That wasn't a dream" sounded a happy voice. Naruto snapped his head to the side when he heard the same voice that was in his 'dream'. There he saw Hashirama Senju once more. He closed his eyes and rubbed them. When he opened them again he noticed that Hashirama was still there.

"Oh crap it wasn't a dream... which means you are a g-g-g-ghost..." he muttered terrified. Hashirama just smiled. "Actually I'm not a ghost. I'm just left over chakra sealed into the forest who's duty is to awaken and train the person who inherited the wood release. And that person is you" he said suprising Naruto.

"What!? I have the **Mokuton**!?" the red head yelled incredulously. His yelling was for a good reason too. Someone is telling him that he inherited the most revered bloodline in all of the elemental nations. A bloodline so strong that it made a man feared world wide and only one other was able to fight on par with him. That is definitely a good reason to yell.

The chakra ghost crossed his arms. "Yes, and just unleashing your chakra has caused plants to sprout. I would say that your connection to nature is even greater than mine." the Hokage said suprising Naruto even further.

Then the boy schooled his expression and smirked. "You're going to be training me huh? Well then let's get started!" he finished with an enthusiastic yell earning a smile from Hashirama. "Since I only have about five months worth of chakra before I'm gone. I'm going to make this training a living hell" he finished with his smile turning sadistic. Sending shivers down Naruto's spine.

 _Line Break_

To sum up the first two months of Naruto's training it was just as Hashirama said.

Hell.

For the first month Naruto had to work on his pitiful physical state. He wouldn't have had to do this if he hadn't spent most of his time reading and being a shut in. This was 'easily' remedied through blood sweat and tears.

Naruto's main focus was not on becoming strong though, he wanted to become fast. His reason for this being that he wanted to be better than his father at what he prided himself on. Currently Naruto was not even as fast as the fastest kid in his age group, but he was getting there.

Then for the second month they started learning taijutsu. Hashirama stated that he needed to learn multiple fighting styles to counter different varieties of opponents. The first form he chose was the Hummingbird Style which is also Hashirama's main taijutsu form. The user of the Hummingbird Style relies on series of quick strikes and a lot of dodging. This style is perfect for Naruto seeing as his main focus is speed. He took to it like a fish to water. He was nowhere near a master of it but he was proficient enough to use it effectively in combat and defeat most kids his age.

On the other side of things, Hashirama taught him a ninjutsu called **Kage Bunshin**. It is a clone technique that was created by his brother Tobirama Senju. The thing about these clones that make them different than the normal **Bunshin** is that they are solid, though they are dispelled after taking minimal damage. When they dispel the creator learns everything the clones have. Naruto has been clones instead of actually going home himself to make sure his family does not grow suspicious, he also uses them to keep up on his reading.

During all of this Naruto has never once left the forest. He has been living inside of a small shack that he built using his **Mokuton**. The thing took him about a week to build because of his inexperience in using **Mokuton** but in his opinion it was worth it. Originally he was going to construct it by hand, but Hashirama wanted him to use **Mokuton** to get practice with using it. The only things he has been eating are the wild animals and edible plants he grew.

This new diet paired with the training seemed to be good for him though. Before the training he was below average height, but now he is at the correct height. His body is also starting to fill out with muscles.

The smooth crimson hair on his head now reaches the middle of his neck and hangs a little ps his eyebrows.

Today Naruto had no clue what he is going to be doing for training all Hashirama said was that it would be something different. After rolling off his bed made of leaves and slipping on his clothes he made his way outside. There he saw Hashirama standing near a tree that looked different than the others. It looked taller and a lot skinnier than the rest and only had five branches.

Upon noticing Naruto look at the tree Hashirama spoke up. "The reason this tree looks different is because it is a chakra tree. The same kind of tree chakra paper is made from" he informed.

"So why are you by it?" Naruto aksed. Hashirama just smirked. "This is your next lesson. You are going to figure out your nature affinity"

"How do I do that?"

"Figure it out" With that Hashirama faded from view.

That is another thing Naruto learned over these past two months. Hashirama is troll. He barely even trains Naruto. He just gives him a general idea of what to do them disappears.

"Uugghh. Fuck him"

After that little comment Naruto got to thinking. 'I wonder... What would happen if I just channeled my chakra into the tree? Would there just be a large scale reaction? Or would nothing even happen?'

He decided he would try anyways. Stepping up to the tree he placed his hand onto it. He sent a pulse of chakra into it but nothing happened. Then he tried again. And again. All he got was the same result.

Starting to get frustrated he realeased a massive burst of chakra, that would probably be felt throughout the entire village.

At least he got results this time though.

The branch the farthest to the left started crumbling into dirt. Then the branch farthest to the right became soaked all the way through. And the middle branch was shredded into many lite splinters.

Naruto didn't wasn't sure what all that meant. But he could take a guess. The branch that crumbled probably meant that he had an affinity for earth, and the branch that got wet signified an affinity for water. When he saw the branch get shreedd into splinters he figured it meant he had a very high affinity for wind.

After about 30 seconds the effects stopped all at once, then not even a second later the Hokage appeared in a flash with a squad of ANBU. They probably felt the chakra pulse from earlier.

They were all in a battle ready stance with their eyes flickering around looking for a potential threat until they landed on Naruto. All of them visibly relaxed but then adopted expressions full of confusion. Minato then stepped forward. "Naruto what was that?" he asked referring to the giant pulse of chakra.

Naruto decided to act like the kid he is. He tilted his head slightly and said, "What do you mean Tou-san?" As much as calling Minato Tou-san makes him want to throw up he would have to deal with it for now.

The ef was instant, he could hear many of the ANBU whispering 'Kawaii'. Naruto mentally smirked and thanked his childishly cute looks. "I am talking about the burst of chakra from earlier Naruto" Minato said.

Still acting as a cute child Naruto started bouncing up and down on his heels with an excited grin. "Ooohh.. you mean this!" he shouted then closed his eyes and clasped his hands together preparing to send out another burst of chakra.

All of the ANBU and Minato were confused with one thought running through all of their minds 'He was the source of chakra?' They were also doubting that Naruto was really the source of chakra.

That being said none of them were prepared for what happened next. Naruto eyes snapped open and his chakra was let loose.

Of course Naruto decided to up the amount chakra he used this time though. It was colored a beautiful royal purple. Despite the force from the release of his chakra it was actually one of the most pleasant feelings they have ever felt. It was like a blanket of warmth enveloped all of them. They were all to focused on the euphoric effect of his chakra that they didn't notice the plants of the forest grow slightly healthier.

Naruto used most of his chakra on that so he couldn't hold it for long. When he stopped releasing his chakra some of the ANBU even groaned at the loss of the warm feeling it gave them. Minato was confused though. 'I don't remember teaching him how to use his chakra. So who did?'

"Naruto how did you learn to use chakra?"

"I read about it dattebayo!" Damn looks like he's getting too into acting like a dumb kid and let his verbal tic slip. He's been working on it, but it just happens sometimes.

This was enough cuteness for one person though. Yugao Uzuki one of the ANBU charged forward and glomped Naruto in a hug rubbing her cheek against his. "Aawww Naru-chan you're so cute~!" she squealed. This action caused Naruto to grow confused and some of the ANBU started muttering things like 'Lucky kid' or 'I wish that was me'.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked thuroughly confused. Yugao looked up at Naruto and saw the confused look on his face causing her to squeal even louder. "I'm Yugao but you can just call me Nee-chan!" she said enthusiastically. Naruto looked at her blankly.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes!"

"Fine... If I call you Nee-chan will you get off of me?" he asked the stubborn ANBU. She nodded happily.

Naruto sighed. "Ok... Nee-chan can you release me?" he asked defeated. She squealed one last time and squeezed him before letting him go. He scrambled away quickly putting distance between the two of them.

Yugao then turned to the other ANBU and the Hokage with a stern face they could clearly see since her mask was off causing them to gulp. "We will not speak of this ever" they did nothing. "Am I clear?" she questioned with a threatening tone causing everyone to nod frantically including the Hokage. She smiled and placed her mask back on then went back to the rest of the ANBU like nothing ever happened.

Monato cleared his throat with a blush on his cheeks. "Anyways Naruto, I must leave your mother and I are going to continue training your siblings today. See you at home" with that he and the ANBU disappeared from the forest each missing the scowl on Naruto's face.

 **As you can see this is not going to be like the other story, which is why I didn't say rewrite in that update thingy. I think the way this story is set up will make it a lot easier to write than the last one. So expect better writing and frequent updates. By the way, the only other bloodline Naruto will get is the chakra chains.**

 **Also tell me what you think about this story and what you would like to see inside of it.**

 **Bye Bitches.**


	2. bleh

In case you haven't figured it out I'm not continuing this story. Someone can have it if they are a dedicated and competent writer.


End file.
